It's All in the Hips
by n0chance
Summary: Puck just isn't getting it. But Will is. Warning: SLASH, teacher/student relashionship.


"I'm just not getting it, Mr. Schu." Puck said with his classic smirk.  
"Well, looks like you'll just have to stay after, and I'll show you." Mr. Schuester replied in mock frustration.

Puck had been flirting with his teacher all week, _'There's just something about those tight-ass pants he wears.' _Puck thought. Whether it was winking at him while he was teaching, blowing him a kiss if he saw him in the hallway, or rubbing his ass against his teacher's crotch on "accident" when he was learning the choreography.

After Mr. Schuester finished teaching the rest of the gleeks the rest of the dance, he crossed back over to Puck.  
"Okay, show me what you _do_ know." Puck smirked again and began doing the steps perfectly. "Well, that's your problem..." the teacher began, stepping to his student, "You're not moving your hips enough." He finished, grabbing the jock's hips and pulling them to his own. His eyes never left his student's.  
"Oh, you mean like this?" Puck asked as he ground his growing erection into his teacher's. Will let out a small moan.  
"Yeah, just like that." He replied breathlessly. Puck grabbed the back of his teacher's neck and mashed their lips together in a kiss that was rough and oh so _delicious_. Will moaned again and Puck took this opportunity to explore his mouth, not stopping the friction between their hips.  
Will ran his hands under Puck's t-shirt, feeling the football player's abs and pectorals. Taking the time to give his right nipple a tug and play with the ring in the other. Puck let a moan escape his mouth this time, as his teacher pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. Puck kissed down Will's jaw and bit and sucked on his neck.  
"Pu-_uck." _The jock continued kissing as he removed his teacher's tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed Will's newly exposed chest and shoulders. The teacher began to unbuckle the teen's belt, and unbutton his jeans. Will placed a quick kiss to his student's mouth, gorgeously defined jaw, and his neck. Then his mouth migrated down the jock's perfectly toned pecs and abs, which his fingers were just admiring. Now the Spanish teacher was on his knees, pulling down the zipper of Puck's pants. Will knew how this must have looked. he knew how much trouble he'd get in if someone saw what was going on. But he _also _knew when he'd had sex last, and he knew that Puck doesn't disappoint. Or at least that's what he'd heard. So you can say that the teacher didn't really care about the consequences, because there was no stopping his as he removed Puck's jeans, then his boxers. And he _really_ didn't care when he saw Puck's favorite appendage. Will quickly realized why the girls and women were fond of the jock. He was quite impressive.  
Granted, the teacher hadn't seen that many dicks this close before. Okay, really only his own and Bryan Ryan's... but that was a long time ago.

Anyway, back to the task at hand... after fully admiring Puck's god-like cock, he took it in his hand, looked up at the boy with his green eyes that were filled with lust and pure _want_ – and took nearly all of him in his mouth.  
"_Oh... _Mr. Schu." Puck moaned out, and took hold of his teacher's hair. Will hollowed his cheeks, earning himself a small whimper from the "stud." Puck watched as his teacher's head bobbed up and down in front of him. He felt himself begin to lose control. As much as he didn't want him to stop, he stood his teacher up, smirked at him _again_, and quickly unbuttoned and removed Will's pants and briefs.  
He left the Will standing there as he stalked over to his book bag. The jock bent down a pulled a small bottle out the front pocket.  
"Always prepared." Puck said and winked.  
And if the Spanish teacher wasn't turned on already, he sure as hell was now. Puck kissed Will again and leaned him over the piano. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, and then inserted one into his teacher. Will gasped at the pressure, but he nodded to Puck to continue. The teen slipped another digit in and began to stretch him out. After another finger, Will was ready. Puck removed his fingers, and slowly inserted his cock into Will's tight hole. The boy placed a kiss on his shoulder and began to slowly move in and out of his teacher.  
"More, Puck. _Faster._" His teacher just about growled. Puck smiled to himself and complied. Now he was thrusting into his teacher, trying his best to find that one spot...  
"Puuuuuuuck!" Will yelled.  
That spot. Puck grinned as he hit his teacher's prostate one, two, five times in a row.  
"P-Puck. I'm.." Will started. Puck thrust one more time and came inside his teacher. Will followed suit, grunting as three ropes of cum got all over the piano. Puck slumped over his teacher for just a moment, then removed his cock.

After regaining his composure, the teen began to put his clothes back on. Will did the same, slightly ashamed (but not really) at what just happened. Once Puck had all of his clothes on, he put the lube in his pocket, and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
"Thanks for the dance lesson, Mr. Schu." Puck said with that same fucking smirk that Will was in a love/hate relationship with.  
"Remember, Puck..." The teacher begun and Puck turned around.  
"It's all in the hips."

* * *

**So, what did you think?  
Keep in mind, this is my first fic in quite some time, my first glee fic ever, and my first smut ever.  
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. (:**

**-NB.**


End file.
